


cupcakes

by falloutmars



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Baking, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Prep School, season 4, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutmars/pseuds/falloutmars
Summary: Jughead misses Betty and her baking.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	cupcakes

When Jughead took the place at Stonewall Prep, he wasn’t stupid enough to think he wouldn’t miss Betty. Of course he would. They’ve been together for almost two years, and recently living under the same roof means there has been little time the pair hasn’t spent together or talking in some form. So of course he misses his girlfriend like crazy.

But it’s not just that. He misses her baking.

She bakes a lot. She bakes when she’s happy, sad, stressed, or just because. And with living together, Betty likes to rope Jughead in to help. His idea of ‘help’ is to eat the ingredients and distract her with kisses, so it’s a win-win really. 

But now he’s at prep school Monday to Friday, their time together is more precious. They try _not_ to stay in bed all weekend, but most of the time, they do anyway. So that leaves limited time to see Archie and Veronica, let alone _bake_. 

It’s Thursday evening and Jughead lays on his dorm bed while Bret annoys him by existing in the same room. He’s had a shit day anyway, and now he’s thinking about his beautiful girlfriend and baking with her. He can’t concentrate on his work or his novel. He just wishes he could be with Betty.

_Sigh_. Maybe he should’ve stayed at Riverdale High after all. 

Instead of upsetting himself even further, he decides to ring her. He jumps down off of his top bunk, and heads towards the door.

“Jones. You know you’re not allowed to wander after 10pm,” Bret’s annoying voice remarks.

“And what makes you think I care, Bret?” Jughead quips back. He doesn’t reply, so Jughead leaves without another word. 

The corridor is cold, with no one to be seen. It seems as if most people care more than Jughead, but then everyone in this school does seem pretty weird. He makes a mental note to talk to Betty about that at the weekend. 

He dials her number on the payphone at the end of the corridor, leaning against the wall while he waits for her to answer.

“Hello?” she says on the other end, sounding confused, sleepy. He instantly feels bad.

“Betty, it’s me. I’m sorry, did I wake you?” He glances up at the clock on the wall opposite. 11:55. Shit, he didn’t realise it was so late.

“No, no, it’s fine,” she promises, although he can tell that she’s lying. “Are you okay, Jug?”

He sighs. “Do you remember in the summer when we told my dad we were making bread from scratch? But we kept getting so distracted that it turned out awful.”

“So we made that gross banana bread just to show him we did something,” she laughs sadly. 

“Yeah. I miss that, Betty. I miss doing things like that with you. Why did I ever come to this stupid prep school? I’m meant to be with you, not here-” He gets more upset with every word, immensely regretting his decision to accept the place. 

“Jug, Jug. It’s okay. I’m here, just listen to me, okay?”

He swallows. “Okay.” 

“I love you, Jug. And I miss you too. But this is a great opportunity. Hopefully it’ll give you a scholarship so we can get out of Riverdale all together and go to college together. We have forever to do things like bake.” Her voice is so genuine and calms him. He smiles even though she can’t see him. “But, hey, if you want, we can bake this weekend? I’ll get JB to pick a recipe for us.”

Feelings of sadness and anxiety are quickly replaced with love and affection for Betty. He hopes his voice conveys such emotion. “I’d like that, Betts. And thank you. For sticking by me through everything. I love you.”

“I love you too, Jug. We’ll get through this, we’ll get through anything together.”

“You know, I think we just might. Now, you better get some sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

“Night, Jug.”

He hangs up feeling lighter and happier, and goes to sleep that night with a smile on his face.

–

The next day, Jughead arrives home at about 5pm. Betty’s there when he gets in, greeting him with a grin and a kiss. FP and Alice are both at work, so Betty’s looking after JB, who Jughead spends some time with before she complains that he’s interrupted her Minecraft game. When he gets back downstairs, Betty is in the kitchen, getting ingredients out of the cupboards. 

“Hey, Betts, what you doing?” he asks.

“We’re baking! Triple chocolate cupcakes. JB chose the recipe in between Minecraft sessions,” she giggles, her back to him as she puts the flour on the worktop. He takes this opportunity to wrap his arms around her waist, making her jump slightly. 

“Sorry,” he whispers, voice muffled as he buries his face in her hair, kissing lightly.

She turns around in his grip, facing him. He leans down to capture her lips and she stops him.

“Nope, not this time. I’ve promised JB cupcakes, and we’re not going to disappoint.” 

“Just one?” he whines, and of course she gives in. 

They kiss for a minute or so, both relishing in their moment together. Jughead is _so_ pleased to be home, and Betty is equally as happy to have him, but there is baking that needs to be done, so she pulls back.

“Come on, Jug, let’s start these cupcakes.”

He faux-protests, pulling her closer, but really, he’s excited to bake with her. He’s excited to be back with her altogether. 

They weigh out various ingredients together. It’s domestic and Jughead catches himself imagining doing this in their own apartment somewhere outside of Riverdale. He smiles at the thought, and she must catch him because suddenly _she’s_ the one pulling him in for a kiss. 

“What was that for?” he mumbles against her lips, smiling again.

“I missed you, that’s all,” she shrugs, pulling away. “Can you get the chocolate chips out that cupboard, please? There should be three packets.”

“Three packets? Damn, Betts, you really spoil us Jones children,” he teases.

She rolls her eyes. “That I do, Jug.”

He does as she says, collecting the packets, as she finishes the batter. He dumps two of them on the counter, opening the other and taking a few out to snack on.

“No eating the ingredients, Jughead!” she scolds. 

Putting them in his mouth anyway, he sends her a chocolatey grin. “Oops?” he laughs.

She can't help but laugh at him. “If you put the rest in the batter, we can get it in the cases and in the oven, giving us twenty minutes to play with,” she says with a smirk on her face, watches as he scrambles to do what she said. She steps in to ensure he doesn’t make too much mess, and sure enough, the cupcakes are in the oven in just a few minutes. 

Twenty minutes later, Betty and Jughead are laying on the sofa, wrapped in each others arms, when the beeping of the timer tells them the cupcakes are ready. 

An hour later, freshly decorated cupcakes are delivered to JB and the pair can settle down for the night together, both _happy_. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably something only i would like to see but i hope you enjoyed reading it anyway. thank you :’)


End file.
